Jealous
by Tear Antoniette
Summary: Él simplemente no podría soportar mucho más esa espina en el pecho. Songfic. ArminxMikasa Denle una oportunidad a esta hermosa pareja ( L )


**ADV: **Songfic ArminxMikasa. Canción: Yo Quisiera – Reik

**Yo Quisiera**

Armin simplemente no sabía qué cara poner ahora mismo, Eren y Mikasa acababan de desenvolverse en una batalla campal de palabras, no es como si no estuviese acostumbrado a aquello, esos dos solían pelearse con bastante frecuencia. Sin embargo, siente que esta vez se pasaron un poco. Entendía que Eren se sintiese sofocado ante la continua sobreprotección de Mikasa, pero también la entendía a ella, de su necesidad de protegerle continuamente. No le resultaba extraño, conociendo la historia del cómo se conocieron y cómo la muchacha llegó a ser parte de la familia del castaño.

_Soy tu mejor amigo,  
tu pañuelo de lágrimas, de amores perdidos.  
Te recargas en mi hombro,  
tu llanto no cesa, yo solo te acaricio._

-..Mikasa.. ¿Estás bien?

Eren se había retirado hace solo un par de segundos, azotando la puerta con fuerzas. La muchacha mantenía la mirada gacha, clavada en el suelo mientras apretaba sus puños como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se sentía mal de tan sólo verle así, verle intentando aguantar las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas.  
Armin avanzó un par de pasos hacia ella, acercándose con cuidado y lentitud, no deseaba alterarla más de lo que ya pudiese estar, simplemente deseaba brindarle su compañía, que no se sintiera sola. La muchacha se estremeció ligeramente al sentir la mano ajena sobre su hombro, como si ese simple toque hubiese sido el detonante de toda su tristeza. Se volteó con rapidez y envolvió al rubio en un abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el espacio que le ofrecía entre su cuello y el hombro.

_Y me dices por qué la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos,  
yo solo te abrazo y te consuelo._

El rubio no parecía sorprendido ante el actuar de la mujer, al contrario, simplemente la dejó estar y desahogarse sobre su hombro, mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta su espalda, propinándole leves golpecitos para que fuese capaz de tranquilizarse.

-¿Por qué Eren no me entiende?

Pregunta suavemente, entre sollozos. Armin suspiró quedamente, aquella pregunta infernal, siempre venía luego de cada pelea entre ambos.

-Se siente agobiado Mikasa.. Seguramente siente que no puede hacer nada estando a tu lado

Sabía perfectamente que sus palabras sonaban crueles, pero no iban con la intención de dañarla, al contrario.

_Me pides mil consejos para protegerte  
de tu próximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido._

Desde el fondo de su corazón deseaba que Mikasa fuese capaz de entender como Eren debía sentirse, que se pusiera sobre sus zapatos. Ella era una mujer bastante independiente, si fuese supervisada de la manera en que lo hacía con Eren seguramente hubiese explotado de la misma manera.

-Creo que deberías darle un poco más de libertad. Darle una oportunidad para demostrar que puede valerse por sí mismo y de paso, preocuparte más por ti..

La pelinegra era capaz de postergarse a sí misma eternamente si se trataba de Eren, aquello siempre le pareció extraño, raro. En la mente del ser humano siempre iba uno como lo más importante, la prioridad, pero para ella no era así.

_Lo que no sabes es que yo quisiera ser  
ese por quien te desvelas y te desesperas.  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto, ese que viene de tus sentimientos._

Los ligeros sollozos continuaban y no podía evitar sentirse celoso, envidiaba a Eren, desde hace mucho tiempo lo hacía y seguramente lo seguiría haciendo. Lo quería, si, es su amigo, pero no podía evitar ese sentimiento de envidia al ver como recibía los cuidados y la atención de Mikasa. Si bien, la muchacha solía protegerlo al igual que Eren (y lo agradecía) él nunca había sido motivo de llanto para ella.

Siempre Eren.

Tan repetitivo. Eren siempre se llevaba su completa atención, a veces sentía que no encajaba entre ellos, que simplemente debería hacerse a un lado y observar cómo se desenvolvían las cosas, observar como ellos avanzaban, dejándole atrás. Pero no era capaz, no era capaz de abandonarla, no era capaz de dejar a su mejor amigo y a veces, se odiaba por eso.

Porque sufría en silencio.

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tu despertaras ilusionada,  
yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada._

Muchas veces se había preguntado qué sucedería su fuese él quien estuviese en el lugar del castaño, cómo reaccionaría, qué haría.. Y no podía evitar pensar que sería el hombre más dichoso. Enormemente feliz, aceptaría cada uno de aquellos delicados cuidados, procurando siempre proteger a la pelinegra, sería más suave, no lo explicaría a gritos, la trataría con delicadeza.

La mirada del rubio se volvió algo opaca al perderse en sus pensamientos, no notó el momento en que Mikasa se había separado levemente para limpiar sus lágrimas.

_Tú te me quedas viendo  
y me preguntas si algo me está pasando._

Tampoco había notado el hecho de que la muchacha se le había quedado mirando, extrañada por la mirada sin vida que portaba. Armin solía poseer unos ojos que centelleaban convicción y energías, aún en los peores momentos, unos ojos tan expresivos y hermosos, celestes como el mismísimo cielo, un día despejado.

-Armin.. ¿Sucede algo?

Tampoco reaccionó, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, como si hubiese caído en medio de un abismo. Él se sentía tan perdido como Mikasa. Él también necesitaba un hombro para desahogarse..

-¡Armin!

Fue entonces cuando despertó de su ensoñación, reconociendo de inmediato la preocupación en el rostro ajeno. ¿Mikasa estaba preocupada por él? ¿Armin?

-Disculpa, no te escuché..

_Y yo no sé qué hacer,  
si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo,  
quisiera decirte, lo que yo siento._

-Armin..

Oh, aquella delicada voz, su nombre sonaba tan hermoso cuando era ella quien lo pronunciaba, tan melodioso y armónico para los oídos.

-¿Te sucedió algo? ¿Te sientes mal?

Armin abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la pregunta, cayendo en cuenta de su comportamiento extraño. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, en un fallido intento por hacer que la preocupación de la mujer disminuyera, por esconder lo que realmente le sucedía.

Pero ella no era tonta, le conocía desde hace demasiado tiempo como para notar cuando Armin intentaba ocultarle algo.

El de ojos claros no se sentía capaz de abrir la boca, sabía que su respuesta no había convencido en absoluto a la pelinegra, lo sabía bien pero no sabía cómo fundamentar el que no le sucedía nada, su rostro lo decía todo.

Sentía que comenzaba a morir por dentro, marchitándose igual de rápido como una rosa mal cuidada, necesitaba hablar de lo que sentía, no sería capaz de aguantarlo durante mucho tiempo más, ya habían sido años y todo aquel peso comenzaba a recaer sobre sus hombros con fuerza.

_Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces y  
que solo en mi mente vivas para siempre._

Ah, ya recordaba la razón por la cual se mantenía en constante silencio, siendo un mero observador para luego convertirse en el consejero y alentador de Mikasa.

El miedo.

La respuesta, cómo reaccionaría. Eso es lo que más le atemorizaba, no deseaba estropear su amistad, no quería que las cosas se tornaran raras entre ellos, no quería alejarse de sus amigos de la infancia, quería permanecer a su lado, apoyarlos, sentir su apoyo, avanzar y progresar junto a ellos, sufrir juntos, todo aquello que hacían los buenos amigos, tan cercanos como ellos lo son.

-A mí no me engañas, Armin.

_Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien  
tú te desvelas y te desesperas,  
yo quisiera ser tu llanto, ese que viene de tus sentimientos._

Todo rastro de lágrima había desaparecido del rostro de la muchacha, ahora solo quedaba la incipiente preocupación que sentía por Armin. Si se encontraba mal ¿Cómo demonios no había sido capaz de notarlo antes? Pasaba más horas a su lado que con el mismísimo Eren.

Mikasa tomó con cuidado las manos del rubio, abrigándolas entre las suyas con calidez, regalándole una ligera pero hermosa sonrisa.

Ahí fue cuando Armin supo que no lo soportaría más, que deseaba que esa mujer sonriera de esa manera todas las veces que le fuese posible. _Él deseaba hacerle sonreír._

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tu despertaras ilusionada  
yo quisiera que vivieras, de mí siempre enamorada._

El de ojos claros acumuló todo el valor que tenía, acercándose peligrosamente a la contraria, sellando finalmente sus labios con los ajenos, en un delicado beso. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas, sentía el corazón en la boca y creía que no podría volver a respirar en su vida.

Tremenda fue su sorpresa al no sentir ningún tipo de rechazo por parte de la muchacha, ningún atisbo de incomodidad. Sino que comenzaba a corresponderle, removiendo sus labios para que encajaran perfectamente entre sí.

En ningún momento soltaron sus manos.

_Yo quisiera, ser tu llanto.. tu vida..  
yo quisiera, ser tu llanto.. tu vida.._

Todo lo bueno en algún momento de la vida debía terminar, lo mismo sucedió con ese beso. Ambos se separaron, en busca de rellenar sus pulmones de aire. Negro profundo contra celeste cielo.

Mikasa sonrió, como hace años no hacía.

Y todo el peso que se había acumulado sobre los hombros de Armin, de repente se desvaneció, Provocando una enorme sonrisa en él también.

Las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa.

**Comentarios**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este SongFic, lo escribí con todo el amor de mi alma.

Va dedicado para Mary ( Supermassive Dreamer ), quien es la responsable de mi amor por esta hermosa pareja. ES QUE SIMPLEMENTE ES TAAAAAN LINDA Y ABHDSIUJOAKSDASIJDK ( L )

Espero que esto anime a más gente escribir sobre ellos, sería geniaaaaaal.

_**¿Reviews? C:**_


End file.
